Family Reunion
by lil-spife
Summary: Jester is missing his family. He hasn’t seen them in seven years and wonders if they will ever come back to see him. The castle gets a visitor and things become shaky. Read and Review. Full summery inside. JesterJane, GuntherOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Jane and the Dragon or the characters. I do however own my own characters. Also I made up Jester's real name I hope it suits him.

Summery: Jester's birthday is close and he is missing his family. He hasn't seen them in seven years and wonders if they will ever come back to see him. A few days before the castle gets a beautiful visitor and things start to become shaky. May be a one shot or may end being a Jester/Jane, Gunther/OC later on. Read and Review if you want more.

**Family Reunion**

The sun was hot against Jester's face as he stared up into the sky. He was waiting for Jane to

return from patrol with Dragon. Rake came by pushing a cart of fresh soil and dung past Jester. He stopped for a moment to catch his breath and wipe the sweat from his brow. There seemed to be no relief from the hot sun.

"Jane isn't back then," Rake said. Jester nodded and looked at Rake. "Well come on it is a lot cooler in my garden and I am sure Pepper could use a hand in the kitchens." Rake picked up his barrow-wheel and headed of towards his garden. Jester followed taking off his jingle hat to let his dark blond hair cool.

"Well this is a rare sight," Smithy said coming out of the stables. "Jester with out his hat on, it's almost like me with out my apron." Jester made a mocking laugh.

"I'll have you know Smithy that the sun is too hot for me to be wearing my hat. If my king calls I shall place it back on my head." Jester said in a very matter of fact tone. Rake just let out a laugh and kept moving along.

"I wonder what Pepper is cooking today," Rake said looking into the kitchen.

"What ever it is," came a girls voice from behind the boys. "It smells delicious!" Jester, Rake and Smithy turned around to see Jane with Dragon behind her.

"Smells vile and disgusting to me," Dragon said from the castle wall.

"Dragon," Jane reprimanded. The four friends headed towards the picnic table and into the cool shade. Jester placed his jingle hat on picnic bench and folded his arms on the table.

"I will go see if Pepper needs any help," Rake said and hurried off into the kitchen. Jane and Smithy sat across from Jester and the three began to talk about how horribly hot it was. Dragon had flown off to be with the cows. Pepper and Rake came out of the kitchen to serve dinner. Pepper looked beat.

"It is so hot today! And my kitchen is horribly unbearable!" Pepper sat on the end of the table as Rake took his place beside Jester.

"Well, you know what the say! 'The hotter the kitchen the more burnt the food'!" Everyone looked at Jester. "Come on that was funny!" no one laughed. Jester sighed. Smithy opened his mouth to comment on Jester's poor joke, but was interrupted by someone.

"Sorin?" Jester stopped and turned around. Everyone stared at the girl standing in the garden. She had flowing dark blond hair and enchanting grey eyes. Her skin was a golden sun kissed colour. Her dress was blue in colour and seemed to flow gently as she walked. She looked like a female version of Jester. She took a step towards the five friends all the time staring at Jester. "Your hair... Your eyes..." she put a hand on Jester's cheek. "Sorin, my dearest little brother!" She hugged Jester. The boy was shocked and looked like he was being hugged by a ghost.

"A-Aurora!" Everyone was very confused, but the two didn't seem to notice anyone else. Aurora pulled away and smiled at Jester.

"You have grown little brother," she said.

"Little brother?" Jane asked. Jester and Aurora turned to face the others. Jester cleared his throat and stood so he could properly introduce the girl.

"Yes, my friends this is Aurora, my elder sister." Aurora curtsied. "Aurora these are my friends: Jane, Pepper, Rake and Smithy."

"I am very pleased to meet you all," Aurora said.

"We are all pleased to meet you as well," Jane said. "Though we are a little shocked, we did not know that Jester had a sister. Let alone an elder one." Aurora let out a laugh that sounded almost like the bells on Jester's hat.

"Well, he also has an elder brother." Jester seemed a little embarrassed at the sudden reviling of his family life.

"Why are you here Aurora?" he asked suddenly. Aurora's face darkened. She led Jester off as she did not think Jester's friends needed to hear what she had to say.

When they were well away from Jester's friends, Aurora spoke, but in a very quiet tone.

"I came to see you before our elder brother, Vasile, showed up. He has married a princess and will soon become King of the neighbouring kingdom. I fear dear Vasile has gone hungry with power and he wants you back. I came to see how you liked it hear and from what I heard, you would be greatly missed. I want to protect you Sorin." Jester listened closely. He did not know what to say. He ran his fingers through his exposed hair.

"I have my allegiance to King Caradoc and I am not about to leave." He said. Aurora nodded and kissed Jester's forehead.

"I must speak to King Caradoc, as I would like to stay near my younger brother." She left as quietly as she came and Jester returned to his friends lost in his thoughts of his family.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Jane and the Dragon or the characters. I do however own my own characters. Also I made up Jester's real name I hope it suits him.

Summery: Jester's birthday is close and he is missing his family. He hasn't seen them in seven years and wonders if they will ever come back to see him. A few days before the castle gets a beautiful visitor and things start to become shaky. Jester/Jane, Gunther/OC later on. Read and Review.

**Family Reunion**

Jester was pacing in the yard. Aurora had been in with King Caradoc for a while and he was starting to get worried. Jane and Gunther were busy sparring with their practice swords and not paying much attention to Jester. The two squires flung deliciously cruel insults at each other with each blow. Things like "Up mine, sunshine!" or "You doltish dunce!" even a few "You lout!" and "Currish, doghearted maggot pie!" were thrown in. It seemed Jane and Gunther were getting better and better at insulting each other each day. They kept parrying and thrusting throwing more and more insults at each other. Jester became distracted a particularly crude one thrown at Jane and he felt like he had to speak up.

"Gunther, don't you think you're getting a little personal now? You should be lucky that Dragon isn't here or he would fry you to a crisp." Gunther blocked one of Jane's blows as he let out a laugh. He was going to start insulting Jester as well, but Aurora and Sir Theodor came into the yard. Jane and Gunther stopped their colourful new way to spare and bowed to Sir Theodor. Aurora gave Jester a smile, but said nothing of what King Caradoc had said.

Aurora's hair glowed in the summer sun. She put a soft hand on Jester's shoulder and whispered to him as Sir Theodor went over to Jane and Gunther. Jester nodded and left the yard. Aurora watched him for a moment before almost floating towards the elder knight and the two squires. Sir Theodor gave her a smile and looked at his two knights in training.

"This is Aurora, Princess Lavinia's new teacher. I would like one of you to show her around the castle and the grounds." Jane raised her hand to say she would do it, but Gunther spoke up first.

"I shall do it Sir Theodor, after all I finished all my chores Sir Ivon gave me." Sir Theodor nodded, ignoring Jane's glares towards Gunther.

"Very well," he said and turned to Aurora. "This is Squire Gunther, he will show you around the castle and answer any of your questions."

"Thank you Sir Theodor." Aurora curtsied and took Gunther's offered arm. They walked off together. Gunther had his chest puffed out as if he was very important. Jane just shook her head and looked around for Dragon.

Later that night at supper, Aurora and Gunther made it to the picnic table. Aurora had remained very quiet through the whole tour. Jane, Jester, Pepper, Rake and Smithy were all around the picnic table talking and joking.

"And this is where the, ahem, common workers eat their meal." Gunther were under the assumption that Aurora was a Lady of the Court. Aurora just smiled a sweet smile at Gunther while every glared at him.

"Thank-you for the tour Squire Gunther. I assume you will be joining us for dinner?" She sat down beside Jester while Pepper gave her some of the dinner she made. "Thank you Pepper," she said kindly. Gunther was just stunned.

"Don't just stand there like a lout, Gunther," Jane said cooly. "I believe Jester's sister asked you to join us!"

"Jester's sister?" Gunther repeated. His voice cracked when he talked. Aurora gave a small little laugh and looked at Gunther.

"Do not worry Squire Gunther, I forgive you for calling my brother a snivelling fox cub of a buffoon," she said with a smile. Gunther blushed a deep red as Jester got up and pointed his spoon at Gunther. "Sit down brother," Aurora said pulling Jester to his seat. "And please sit Gunther," Pepper got Gunther some supper while he sat himself beside Smithy. The tiny picnic table seemed a little crowded. There was silence for a very long time and suddenly got too unbearable for Jester.

"So, Aurora, I heard you are Princess Lavinia's new teacher." Jester said. "I would have thought you would have become the Kings personal fortune teller."

"Fortune teller?" Jane asked.

"You can see into the future?" Rake asked. Aurora nodded.

"A Parlour trick I assure you," Aurora replied. "It is how I made enough gold to eat during my travels. I would go to villages and tell them their fortunes and then be off."

"That is a very powerful gift," Smithy said. Rake nodded seeming to be a little scared of Aurora now. Aurora just laughed.

"Do not worry Rake, no misfortune shall come upon you. In fact this dry spell will end tomorrow and it will rain."

"But of course that is easy to tell," Smithy said "the air is so moist and hot today, it'll have to rain soon."

"I see you know my secret Smithy," Aurora said and everyone laughed. Aurora's enchanting grey eyes scanned everyone at the picnic table as they continued on their with their usual banter. Only Gunther was watching the girl. The expression he had on his face was hard to read, but it was almost the look of longing.


End file.
